The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to compressor blades constructed of composite materials.
Although some turbofan engines may include composite fan blades having axially oriented attachment features, such engines may include compressors (e.g., low pressure compressors, boosters, and/or high pressure compressors) having metal compressor blades with integral platforms.
Metal compressor blades with integral platforms may be expensive to produce and/or may have substantial weight, therefore, it may be beneficial to reduce weight and/or price of the blades.